scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Natrail
SAP I Archive This page is part of the SAP I Archive, a Database of a past iteration of the Stellar Adventures Project. Feel free to enjoy taking a look at our history!! Category:SAP1 Natrail Natrail is a beautiful small planet of 1.6 billion people on the edge of the Galaxy. The planet is lead by recently crowned, Her Majesty Queen Armidala I. Natrail is a mainly peaceful nation with only a small volenteer land force and space fleet consisting of mainly fighters. with only 2 small fleets that are mainly for defense. Natrail Na-Tri <----The Natrail flag <------Picture of Natrail <----------------- A picture of Theebs Main canal with the Capitol building in the distance. Settlements Natrail: Thebes CT-5 ' '''Dooku CT-3 ' 'Amadala CT-2 ' 'Hurttena CT-2 ' Military The Natrail military is belived to be fairly small but highly affective. The Military or N.N.G National Guard. The Military is divided into 2 sections. Space defense, and Land Defense. The two sections are further divided into Companies then Squadrons/Divisions. Below the Natrail army sections will be listed: Space Defense -Alpha Company, Bravo Company- Apha Squadrons A-C Bravo Squadrons D-F Land Defense- Thebes Company, Armidable Company - Thebes Divisions 1-10 Armidable Divisions 10-20 More information about the N.N.G: The N.N.G's space section has 3 types of spacecraft. The Natrail N-1 starfighter, Natrail Cruiser, and the Natrail Battleship <-------- Picture of the Natrail N-1 fighter. <-------- Alpha Squadron B in action over Natrail The N.N.G's Land section is the larger part of the Military having many different types of weapons. Many weapons included are the Small Plasma Pistol, Plasma shotgun, Blaster, and Plasma Rapid fire Blaster. Larger Weapons include the Hover Tank and Hover AA and SAM's. <--------------------------A Natrail Hover Tank More Information Qeen: Queen Armidala I Minister: Senetor Leferete Duval Poulation:1 607 345 179 1.6 billion Main Religion: Unknown The main population of the planet lives in the Northern Hemisphere <----------Queen Amidala I History Very Little is known about the History of the Natrail Many suspect they came from eath's collapse. Many others beliee they were placedthere by some god of some sorts. But never has one theory been proved. But as far as the natrail History goes backthey have been highly isolated. Only starting to make contact with other civilizations now they have dveloped a uniqe culture. Relations The Natrail have currently only 3 contacts in the Galaxy. The Terrans, PSU and the New Hydrodians. Daily Life The Average day in the Natrail day is spent with the younger children at school. The older children doing less demanding jobs working around there collage studies. The mature males will spend there time working while the wives spending the time cleaning or going out with friends. After Work/School families will spend there time playing games in there parlours or going to entertainment or sporting events. As the average family in Natrail is at least reasonably wealthy on weekends families can affors to go to the movies or spend time going to exotic places. The Average Natrail Household The Average Natrail house is a townhosue on one of the major cities canals.The Townhosues are mainly extremely skinny. Some poorer familys live in apartments which generally have 1-3 bedrooms. Meanwhile each townhouse usually has 4-6 bedrooms a kicthen, dining room, Living room, office the Husband, a central coutyard, Parlour of a Den/Rec. room, and possibly a backyard pool. Each family as the houses are on canals have some sort of motorized boat, while if the family is richer will have a small 4-6 seater spacecraft. Classes '''Elites/1st Class: This is the smallest class of Natrail, These are the people who make up the peak of the Natrail society.Tese are the Billionares These are the people who live in the massive mansions in Theeb and other major cities. These people make up around 1% of Natrail's society. Executives/2nd Class: This is the second smallest class of Natrail. These are the people who own the small store chains or a singular sucessful store. A sucessful Jewlry store. These people make up the second highest part of natrail society. These are the people who live in the larger 5-6 bedroom houses in the cities.These people have Phd's in University. These people make up 18% of Natrail Society Skilled Workers/3rd Class: This is the largest class of Natrail. These are the Managers, Enginears, Shopkeepers, Bank Tellers, Bakers, Chefs, Lieutenants,All these middle class jobs that keep Natrails society up and running. These are the people that live in the 4-5 bedroom houses or at least the large 3 bedroom apartments.These people will have a Masters degree .These people make up 51% of Natrail Society. Unskilled Workers/4th Class: This is the second largest class of Natrail. These are the Underdogs of Natrail. These are the Stokers, Transport drivers, Privates/Corporals, all the less important jobs. These people will live in 1-2 bedroom apartments.These are the people that will have got a Bacelors degree. These people make up 28% of Natrail Society. Un-Employed/5th Class: This is the third smallest class of Natrail. These are the Un-Employed people who never Finished Highschool. These people will gain the occaisional job here or there to make enough money to pay for food or a 1 room apartment. These people are highly rare in Natrail. These people make up 2% of Natrail Society. The Natrail Family ' ' In the regular Natrail Family the Father makes the money, The children go to school and the wife does the housework. *'Father:' ' '''The Father and/or Husband usually is responsible for making the money for the family. He will work from ususally early morning to late afternoon and spend as much time as possible with the family *'Mother:' ' Mother and/or wifes usually do not work, Most often spending there itme caring for the children or cleaning. While some wealthier Executives or Elites can afford maids,chefs,waiters,ect... Most middle class wifes will spend there time doing housework. On the weekends while the children are aleep or off doing something the wifes may take a break and go out to have some time in the city with friends. *'''Male Children: ' '''Male Children, When not at School spend there time watching Tlevison, Playing Sports, and spending time with friends. The Male children will usually spend there time with the father rather then the Female Children (If Any) or otherwise spend time with the other male children. Male Children will ususally move out after graduating from Collage/University. Rent a apartment, eventually maybe starting a family of there own. *'Female Children:' ' Female children, When not in school, Will spend time talking or hanging out with friends, Helping the mother with housework or cooking, Maybe even go out to the movies with a little speciel person. The Female Children as you can see spend most of there time with there mothers or alone. The Females suprisingly ususally move out after graduating from Collage/University, Many starting a family within a year. Foods The Natrail Cultre is very based on being healthy, Being overweight in Natrail is very rare as the foods the people eat in Natrail are almost always Extremely healthy. A fruit called Guatma is a Staple Breakfast food of the Natrail Cuisine. This fruit, very similar to a Mango has a sweet taste and is a grrenish-Orange colour on the inside and lime grren on the outside. A soup which is called Dorno is a soup very alike Mushroom Soup but made from the Dorn Plant which is a small bush like plant which grows Dorn's which are bulb like vegetables. THis is a common lunch in Natrail. Natrail Dinner's are AMAZING. Since most Natrail Dinner's are made to serve at least 4 people they are fairly large. A middle class dinner would include this: Main Course: A beef like meat wrapped in a flat, skinny bread covered with a nice sauce. Side: A small salad with a home made dressing Desert: A Guatma with a sweet fruit sauce on it. Music' The Music of Natrail is very alike that of 19th Century earth. Sympthonies and Choirs are the preferances of the Natrail People. Though this music is the most popular some more wealthy citizens enjoy opra's. With the introduction of the Terran Cultre some younger people are getting interested in the Terran style of Music. ' Holidays' *'VoN Day''' ' '''VoN Day on Natrail Day is the day celebrating the end of the Natrail Rebellion that lasted 15 Years. On this day the rebellion was defeated and Theeb was freed. *'New Years Day''' ' '''This is the First Day of the Natrail Clander. On this day all the people of natrail come to there town squares for 8:00 that morning for a religious celebration. This includes a parade, The Setting of Gooana, singing and dancing, and FInally a prayer. *'Harvest Day''' ''' '''Harvest Day is the day where the first Guatma is picked from the town tree in Dooku. This day marks the start of fall on the Natrail Calender. The Second Natrail Rebellion The second Natrail Rebellion was a conflict between the droid armies of the Natrail Rebellion and the Security Forces of the Natrail. The conflict also included the PSU. The initial attack took place above Theeb, after a explosion destroyed the main street a Rebellion battleship, a terror from forty years before, began firing on the city, After this 14 battleships rose from secret locations and formed a blockade. PSU ships entered the scene and began the Second Battle of Natrail, Soon PSU troops had landed in Theeb and destroyed the battleship. But the Rebellion had a surprise. Droids, Battle droids at that. thousands of them. The Rebellion landed almost 60 000 battle droids, 100 tanks, and over 1000 artillery pieces to capture Theeb. The Natrail Security force and the PSU hid in the narrow streets until the droids arrived. When the droids marched into the city the guns hidden in the rubble and small streets erupted. Hundreds of thousands of magnetic shelld, plasma blasts, and artillery rained down on the Rebellion droids. WIP TO BE CONTINUED Category:SAP1